Phobias
by Dust in the Light-Crisi
Summary: Everyone has something they're afraid of, be it love or injury or darkness or even spiders...The characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians share theirs with us. Chap 1: Nico Chap 2: Clarisse Chap 3: Leo Chap 4: Grover Chap 5: Jason Chap 6: Connor Chap 7: Drew Chap 8: Silena Chap 9: Thalia Chap 10: Travis Chap 11: Katie Chap 12: Luke Chap 13: Michael 100 word drabbles. R&R
1. Nico

**100 word drabbles based on the fears of different characters really. This was one of the first ones to hit me, just a little idea really. I've got ten of them lined up, all major characters (non-god) are done(save some of TLH and all of the new ones from SoN. I haven't read SoN)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Nico<strong>

It's funny. Nico used to be afraid of the dark. He'd crawl into his mother's, and later his sister's, bed every so often when he was little, terrified of what might be lurking in the dead of night. Just having them near by chased away the ugly demons. But when he lost them both, he was forced to grow up and chase away the shadows himself. Or rather, meld into them. Use them to his advantage. As he grew stronger, he was longer afraid of the dark; he was afraid of himself. For he is the darkness he fears now.


	2. Clarisse

**Chapter Two: Clarisse**

Nothing should be able to scare the daughter of a war god, yet something did. Clarisse was afraid of the monster known as love and romance. Oh she scoffed and laughed at it by day with her half-siblings but by night she fretted. She tried to ignore it and pretend it didn't affect her. She was a warrior not some prissy little girl gushing about boys. Yet it terrified her that she would end up alone. That most guys would think of her more as one of the guys than a prospective girlfriend. Fortunately, she found the one who didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>A little romance centered.<strong>


	3. Leo

**This one is fairly obvious but good nevertheless. Also, if there's one in particular you want to see done for next chapter, drop a review and it'll be up pretty fast. These are fun little challenge for me so I'll be updating frequently.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Leo<strong>

Fire and flame elicit illogical panic from Leo. Every time he sees a fire, his mind goes back to the raw screaming and pink flesh going black. The flames flicker, spelling out the word "murderer" in his mind and he turns away from them. He always imagines his mother's last moments and the sheer agony she must have felt and the betrayal glittering in her eyes. Her own son caused her to suffer. Caused her death. Later when he learns the truth it's even worse. Because it was still his fault and it proved flames weren't just his to control.


	4. Grover

**This one's not what you guys are expecting. I thought about it being humorous, but decided against it. After all, Grover does have a bit of a backstory. The next chapter is more humor-based.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Grover<strong>

There were few things Grover wasn't afraid of if he were to be honest. But he supposes if he had to pick the worst one it was probably failure. Or no, that wasn't quite right. He was more afraid of becoming a decisive failure. Of being the snare that entrapped his friends. He tended to screw up everything he touched. He was afraid of being the loose bit of cloth on the field of battle that caught on a bramble or a sword and cost his friends their lives. He would rather not try at all than fail so horribly.


	5. Jason

**Didn't get any reviews last chapter, but got severals alerts and favorites. I must warn you guys; I like feedback.**** I'm less inclined to update without getting some input. These are short but I've worked hard and put a lot of thought into them.**

**Anyways, enough whining from me. Jason's because I couldn't resist making someone of them be afraid them and he is perfect for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Jason<br>**

Jason has a secret. He would just die if anyone ever found out, especially anyone from the Roman camps. Fortunately it comes up rarely but he feels a little twinge whenever they pass a McDonalds and averts his eyes so fast his head spins. No, he's not afraid of fast food; he's afraid of clowns. He hates not being able to see their expressions beneath that creepy make-up and how perpetually silly they act; they remind him of monsters and half the time that's what they are. He's a straight shooter and he'd like it if everyone else were too.


	6. Connor

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter. Made me all warm and fuzzy. ****In other news, I counted out all the campers I can do for this story, including handful I know from SoN and I could potentially do 49/50 chapters, not including gods**.** 0.0 That's a lot  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Connor<strong>

Connor isn't some codependent nitwit okay? He can walk the street by himself thank-you-very-much. He's just…uneasy with being alone. Try being abandoned over and over by almost everyone and see what happens. He hates nighttime for that reason, when there's no excuse to be shoving and plotting with Travis or otherwise in the immediate vicinity of another person. When he's alone, this suffocating terror builds in his chest. Connor never really had to tell Travis. He's just always there and sometimes he sits with Connor until he falls asleep, so he doesn't have to do so alone.


	7. Drew

**Still have a bunch of these to go. Tell me what you think of it. Hopefully you remember Drew. If not, she was the original leader of the Aphrodite cabin after Selena's death. And of course Piper took over leadership from her and shamed her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Drew<strong>

Drew would attest that she's allergic to ugly. It makes her sneeze and crinkle her nose in disgust whenever she sees it. It would be a blow to her pride to admit the truth; she's afraid. She's not necessarily afraid of ugly as she is of what it MIGHT mean. Aphrodite kids see (some) possibilities after all and what she sees in ugly is sickness. She sees pain and that scares her. She thinks that beauty equals healthy. If everyone were prettier, then no one would be sick or hurt. It's a close minded belief for a close minded girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Still not overly fond of her character? Me either. But I did get an understanding of her by writing this.<strong>


	8. Silena

**Still not 100% liking how this one turned out. But I do think it's worth sharing even so.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Silena<br>**

Silena wasn't like other Aphrodite children. She didn't fear the ugly. Rather nothing was truly ugly in her eyes. She had a talent in seeing beauty in even the mundane. Her real fear was of her dirty secret getting out. Of everyone, especially him, finding out how ugly she really was. How weak and pathetic was it, betraying your friends just so you could continue to look good? She never thought, somehow, that her own treachery would affect her. She cried herself to sleep the night he died, miserable with the knowledge that no one was to blame but herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hard to do a true introspection into her character when you're this tired. Maybe I'll look at it with fresher eyes after a nap...<br>**

**Anyways, next chapter I'm giving you guys a couple choices on whose I should post:  
><strong>

**Katie and Travis(package deal but will be posted separately)  
><strong>

**Thalia  
><strong>

**Beckendorf  
><strong>

**Sorry. You'll have to wait on Percy and Annabeth. And Luke. They are done but I want them to be a surprise. Neither are what you'd expect.  
><strong>

**Chow!  
><strong>


	9. Thalia

**Chapter Nine: Thalia**

* * *

><p>Thalia's not afraid of heights; she's afraid of her father. It's by his will that she possesses the powers she does and she knows that he can take that away from her on a whim. She's terrified of climbing so high and forgetting boundaries. It's an inescapable vicious cycle that, once she gets started on, she knows it's only a matter of time before she's struck out of the sky. It's a long way down and she doesn't fear free falling so much as not knowing where or when or what condition she'll be in when she hits the ground.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Not what you expected, is it? <strong>


	10. Travis

**Chapter Ten: Travis**

* * *

><p>Travis sent the whole camp into a full-fledged panic once. Not intentionally either. It would have been damn hilarious the way everyone was stumbling around, half-armed and some of them half dressed, expecting an attack by from monsters if he hadn't been freaking out himself. Katie was getting revenge on him for some grievance or another and decided to take it out on his sandwich. With worms. Slimy, gross, scratchy worms. It'd have been a good prank if he wasn't deathly afraid of them. His brother spent over an hour trying to talk him out of his frenzied state.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>One out of a packaged deal. I'll post Katie's in a couple days.<strong>

**Next possible posts:  
><strong>

**Luke  
><strong>

**Michael  
><strong>

**Ethan  
><strong>

**Tyson  
><strong>


	11. Katie

**Chapter Eleven: Katie  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Katie would have you know that the worm incident was not unmerited. She didn't feel bad about it. Not one bit. Because Travis was a jerk who decided it would be funny to chase Katie up a tree with a needle the other day. He had the gall to tease her and he expects mercy? It is kind of funny when you think about it. A demigod who isn't not afraid of being run through with a saber yet the tiny prick of a needle makes her run and hide. It's so funny Katie forgot to laugh.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be posting Luke's pretty soon here, possibly tomorrow depending on if I can finish the chapter on my big story or not.<strong>


	12. Luke

**Chapter Twelve: Luke  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Luke didn't fear anything tangible. He didn't even fear death; not really. He'd tell you that he feared nothing, although that would be a lie. What scared Luke the most was the future he couldn't control. The unknown factor of life. He'd been taunted by the future since he was a child. His mother's grim, haunting declarations about his future left him grasping straws as to her cryptic word's meanings. He wanted to decide his own future and so he went out of his way to forge his own path. Unaware his destiny was predetermined, before he'd even been born.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>One of my personal favorites to be honest. It was a thought I had as we were learning about Luke's unfortunate past. That he was trying to out run something he didn't understand by carving his own destiny. Only every step he took only drew him closer to his miserable end.<br>**


	13. Michael

**Chapter Thirteen: Michael  
><strong>

**Another abstract one. There's, obviously, no concrete proof or even a suggestion within PJO that suggests this, but I knew I wanted to have an Apollo son with this fear...**

* * *

><p>Michael was, secretly, a very superstitious sort. He held his breath in tunnels, avoided ladders, and opening umbrellas indoors. All those cliché things, hoping that if he avoided things that brought bad luck, he might be safe. His mother was to blame; she was always seeing omens in tealeaves right up to the day she died a freak accident. Which she accurately predicted, right down to the cement bag. The day of the Battle of Manhattan, he saw signs everywhere, but strangely he was not afraid. Death could take him if it meant he died for what's right.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>After all, Apollo is the god of prophecy and as such he might be drawn to women who have...psychic tendencies.<strong>


End file.
